


Sugar Lips

by wanderlustlights



Series: With Sprinkles on Top [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Dave overdoses on Christmas cookies.  Sequel to “With Sprinkles on Top”.





	Sugar Lips

Kurt halted to a stop, seeing Dave lying on the couch, curled up on his side and groaning miserably. Kurt sighed, raising an eyebrow as Dave glanced up at him. 

“I told you not to eat so many Christmas cookies,” said Kurt. “Didn’t I tell you that?" 

"You might’ve…” Dave mumbled, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“David. How old are you now?”

“Twenty seven,” Dave replied quietly. 

“Uh huh… And don’t you think that you should know by now that it’s probably not the best idea to eat twenty cookies in one sitting?”

Dave glanced up at him, and groaned miserably. “Maybe?”

Kurt sighed, sitting down on the couch and bringing Dave’s head to rest on his lap. He let one hand run through Dave’s hair while his other snaked under Dave’s shirt to rub soothing circles over his stomach.

“I only worry because I care, you know,” Kurt told him and Dave nodded.

“I know.”

Dave breathed deep, letting it out slowly as Kurt continued to rub his stomach, smiling softly down at Dave. 

“Do you feel better now?” Kurt asked with a smirk. He knew very well just how much Dave loved Kurt taking care of him, and Dave knew that Kurt knew. 

“Uh huh,” said Dave, tilting up his head. Kurt leaned down, kissing Dave softly and making him moan slightly. Dave’s hand reached up to pull Kurt closer to him, fingers tangling in his hair and making Kurt gasp into his mouth on a moan. 

“Mmm,” Kurt said, breaking off gently, “you taste like sugar.”

Dave laughed, stopping sharply as a pain shot through his stomach. Kurt frowned, resuming his rubbing, and Dave sighed.

Dave’s stomach still hurt, sure, but he wouldn’t trade Kurt taking care of him like this for the world.

_fin._


End file.
